Taste of Excitment
by Clarista
Summary: The sencond you break rules you feel this rush...and it could end up real kool and gr8t...or it could be the deadliest thing you've ever tried!!!


Disclaimer: I own nuttin!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: this is a little romantic magical fic of when the 4 creators of Hogwarts were young!!!  
Rowena Ravenclaw sighed, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice…not that it ever worked, "Salazar, why should I waste time sitting in a stuffy little carriage when we can get there much more quickly if you allow me to ride my own horse?"  
  
"But ma lady you are a princess and as much as you hate it you still cannot change who you are…which means you will arrive at the king's castle in a carriage like a proper princess would," Salazar said as he tightened his belt so his sword wouldn't fall out, and as much as Rowena knew there was no changing his mind, the thought of sitting in the stuffy thing was more than she could bare.  
  
"Oh, but—" but her words were cut off.   
"But you can ride your horse until the castle comes into our view," he said smiling kindly at her, and before she had time to consider it she had thrown her arms around him screaming in joy!  
"I believe the most wonderful thing my father had ever done was appointing you as my protector," Rowena said as she got on her horse.  
"Oh really?"   
"Yes, you are the only one I can bend to my wills."  
"That's not true. You know very well that most of the knights here would go and hunt a dragon for you if you asked," and Rowena just sighed happily in reply.  
  
Almost a whole day had passed when Rowena had found herself in what she taught to be a strolling prison, and right before she was about to kick it's door open came to a halt. Out of her window she could see about 10 knights standing guard of the castle door and the King and his family who all stared ahead in her direction.   
  
Rowena let Salazar to help her out of the carriage, and she gave him a large smile in return though she'd much rather burst into tears. Ever since her fathers death Rowena had been nothing short of miserable, she had cried and cried…but she had began to recover bit by bit with the help of Salazar whom she loved dearly, but now for the first time in months she wanted to run back to her room and hide under the covers of her bed and weep her heart out.  
  
Slowly and as graciously as she could, Rowena walked away from her carriage and walked up the stairs towards the king and his family, closely followed by Salazar and her other knights carrying her belongings.   
  
As she got closer she gave the king her biggest smile and bowed as he took her hand and kissed it, then bowed to the queen who did the same, next the princess and finally the handsome prince. It wasn't long before they made their way to the dinning room and were presented with absolutely delicious food, and Rowena began to feel more comfortable.  
  
After losing her mother at only 14 Rowena had become devastated though she had healed as time passed, but then she had lost her father not too long after she had recovered. Rowena began to feel so very lonely in her castle even though she had many people she loved there. When she had received a letter from her aunt, her mother's sister who had been forced into marriage with the king, she had been most excited to find out she had been invited to stay with them for as long as she wanted to feel well and be ready to rule her land. Without hesitation she had agreed, and written back that she was to arrive at their castle as soon as possible, after excitedly telling Salazar about it.  
  
So here she was, and she took her time to study each member of this family starting with the king. He was fairly old, and something about him made her not like him…though she wasn't yet sure what that was. There was her aunt sitting there with her very light shiny chestnut hair and large dark eyes, Rowena was struck with how much she looked like her own mother, except her mother had been a blond with very pale gray eyes. It was perhaps their skinny heart like faces, or their soft smiles, something made Rowena realize the two sisters looked very alike.  
  
Suddenly Rowena's eyes rested on her cousin that seemed like the bossy princess type. Her voice was high pinched, her nose pointing up, her blond hair so dark that it looked dirty, her eyes small, round and watery, her teeth crooked, and her smile very fake. Rowena wasn't sure which one it was, but something about her cousin Isabella annoyed her. Perhaps it was how she had not done a single thing to make Rowena feel welcome, but then there was Isabella's brother who made her feel warm all over every time he smiled at her, almost as though she was right at home. He was quit tall and muscular looking with curly black hair and gray eyes that Rowena could have sworn looked very much like her mothers.   
When dinner was over and Rowena had bathed and gotten ready for bed she walked out to her balcony and looking up at the full moon, the gentle summer breeze blowing at her hair she began to feel invincible, and she got an idea. She quickly got back in her room and grabbed a long silvery silk robe and pulled it on top of her thin satin nightgown. Without putting on a pair of shoes she began to clime out of her balcony and down until her feet touched the cold grass. Without thinking about what she was doing Rowena ran across the grass until she got to the running water around the castle, that's when she jumped in and swam across to the other side.  
  
Not many princesses knew how to swim but Rowena had learned long ago from Salazar, after he had rescued her from nearly drowning. Knowing very well about her wild side he had realized that wouldn't be the last time she had pulled a stunt like that and thought it was more safe to show her that to keep her alive.   
  
Rowena's mother knew of her child's wild nature, in fact Rowena was quit sure it had come from her side of the family, since she and her mother would sometimes sneak away from the castle together and run around the forest and the beach, and sneak back in and clean up before anyone had realized they were gone.   
  
After getting out of the water Rowena tried to squeeze the water out of her long dark hair, and then without hesitation she began to run, away from the castle towards the forest. Sure the sight of the dark forest scared her a little, but her fear was fed to her excitement and only made her run faster with enjoyable chills running through her body. She slowed down only when she was finally in and well hidden in the forest. She walked around, with the chills still running through her, until she got to a lake.  
  
Slowly she slipped out of her wet clothes and left them on a rock to dry and she swam around the water cooling her sweaty body, and she dipped her head in and swam under water a little while. When she finally pulled her head out she let out a loud scream she was almost sure could be heard in the castle. There standing beside her wet clothes was a young man, however not one like she had seen before. His dark hair wasn't long nor short and was sticking out in all directions, his clothes were ripped and torn, his face was covered with dirt, though that could not cover his light sparkling blue eyes which were staring right into her pale ones.   
  
"What is a young noble lady doing out at this hour?" he asked in this deep voice, yet Rowena found it almost warm and…and attractive.  
"I…I am bathing under the moonlight," Rowena said suddenly realizing that she had nothing on, and her face began to burn.  
  
The young man seemed to have realized Rowena's discomfort, as he picked up her clothes and threw them in her direction as he turned around and began to walk away and stopped a long distance from her, so she could make her way to dry land and pull the garments over her head. When she was finished she did not runaway like she had expected herself to, but instead walked towards the guy, who turned to her.  
  
"So are you a water nymph, or am I just merely dreaming," he asked with a soft laugh.  
  
Rowena decided that she really liked the sound of his laughter, and smiled, realizing for the first time, as the moonlight shed light on the boy's face, that he was very attractive. More attractive than any boy she had ever seen, and this made her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Hardly, I'm nothing but a maid seeking solitude in the dark forest!"  
"I find that hard to believe, you must be a nymph, no maid is this beautiful!" he said as he reached out and touched her face.  
  
Rowena knew this was probably inappropriate, but it made her heart beat harder against her chest almost as though she was running, but it also sent waves of something warm through her whole body. Her being out at this time was probably inappropriate and a lot of other things she did, so who really cared.  
  
"Thank you," was all Rowena could master, she was left breathless.  
"So what brings you here, to these cold woods this late at night beautiful nymph? What makes you seek solitude?" he had pulled his hand away gently, but Rowena was still flustered.  
"I…well it's that large castle that makes me feel like nothing but a prisoner longing to break free," Rowena for the first time looked away and turned towards the castle.  
"But I thought the king has only one daughter," he said looking bewildered.  
"Oh he does, I am his nephew, the princess of a different land," she said, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable, "I've been invited here after my father's death!"  
"I'm sorry," he sounded sincere enough, though his eyes were suddenly cold and ice like.  
"What's wrong?" Rowena asked her heart sinking; she knew that many of the royal families were well hated by there people, what if he was going to judge her by the king and his family, and what struck her as strange was how she cared so much.   
"The kings of this world are all brutal and bloodthirsty," he said, sensing Rowena's discomfort however his frown was quickly replaced by a warm smile, "Excuse me fair maid, I seemed to have forgotten my manners, I did not introduce myself. My name is Godric Gryffindor."  
"And mine is Rowena Ravenclaw," she said, as her face was also stretched into a smile as well.  
"The fairest princess of all times," Godric said as he kneeled down to kiss Rowena's hand.  
"Hardly, no proper princess would bout out at this hour making conversation with a handsome stranger," Rowena felt herself blush when she said this, "and probably a lot of other things I have done and some that I will."  
"Oh but who is to say what's proper and what's not, there is a world out there that things many would call improper here are practiced by all even the kings and their Queens," Godric gave her a mischievous smile, but Rowena just stared back at him with wide suspecting eyes.   
"My…My mother told me the EXACT same thing every time I asked her about properness…what world do you speak of?" Rowena stared intensely at Godric, and his smile began to fade.  
"The world where your mother was from…the world where your future belongs in!"  
"T-the world of magic?" Rowena asked her eyes full of tears, now running down her cheeks.  
"Yes, the world of the wizards and witches," Godric now wiped away her tears again, and took her hand in his, "Please fair Rowena, come with me…there is so much for you to learn…so many amazing things for you to discover. It's a world out of your greatest dreams and fantasies!"  
"I have known since I was very young, that I was a witch. My-my mother told me to keep it a secret, she said it wouldn't be proper in our world…but she also showed how to use my powers and enjoy them, so finally one day I'd be able to find that world," Rowena closed her eyes, "take me there Godric…I've been waiting for this moment since I was very young!" 


End file.
